Iron Giant (Final Fantasy XV)
Iron Giant is an enemy in Final Fantasy XV. They are the most common daemon to randomly attack the party at night, and as mid-level enemies, prevent the party from safely traveling at night in the early stages of the game. They are also fought in Daurell Caverns, Steyliff Grove, and the Costlemark Tower maze, and during the A Roaring in the Night hunt. Once the party has defeated an iron giant, much stronger red giants may spawn in their place, becoming one of the more common encounters. A Lv.24 iron giant fights in the Leide League of Totomostro at night with a team name Empty Heart. Invincible Iron Giant fishing lure is fashioned after this enemy. Bestiary :;Alpha :A massive daemon spotted all across Eos. The iron giant is both hostile and powerful, using a giant blade to fell its foes. The mere mention of its name strikes fear in the hearts of drivers who know how perilous the roads are at night. :Size: 18.57 ft. Weight: 9.52 t :;Beta :A specimen found only in Zegnautus Keep, possessing more power than the average iron giant that appears around Eos. When it spots an intruder, it materializes immediately and launches an attack. :Size: 18.63 ft. Weight: 9.58 t :;Gamma :Rumored to be stronger than the average iron giant, this subspecies is abnormally belligerent and thus commonly targeted by hunters hoping to keep the peace. In recent years, it has been frequently spotted in the area surrounding Taelpar Crag. :Size: 18.70 ft. Weight: 9.63 t :;Delta :A giant among giants, this fearsome foe's stats exceed scientists' calculations. It resides underground in the depths of Costlemark Tower. Encountering one is rare, but surviving the encounter is even rarer. :Size: 18.86 ft. Weight: 9.64 t Hunt Stats Battle Iron giants are colossal daemons that carry huge swords. Only one spawns at a time when fought in the overworld, and they emerge from the ground at night. They only use physical attacks, though they can also use gravity to draw the party toward themselves. Iron giants can pick Noctis up in their fists to deal heavy damage. Like other daemons, the giants will take gradual damage from sunlight. The parry animation against an iron giant from the E3 2013 trailer where the game was announced as Final Fantasy XV is still in the game, but triggers very rarely. It can happen when Noctis parries an iron giant with a greatsword when both Gladiolus and Prompto are alive and close by. The iron giant needs to be at low enough HP for the link-strike to kill it. The parry never activates against other iron giant-type enemies, like the red giants. The official guide has no entry for the Lv.32 version of the beast as Verse 2 was added to Chapter 13 post-release. Thus, it also yields no EXP or item drops and has no elemental or weapon type weaknesses or resistances. Strategy Greatswords and royal arms are effective against iron giants, and the player can use Prompto's Starshell Technique to debuff them. They can also be poisoned. When the iron giant uses the gravity attack to pull the party members to itself, the player can sprint away from it. This attack can also be cancelled if the player attacks/warp-strikes/shoots at the giant's hand when it prepares it, which might even make it vulnerable. Its attacks are strong, so the player needs to stay vigilant and dodge, phase and block if they engage iron giants in the earlier chapters. The player can keep distance between themselves and the giant and warp-strike it with a greatsword, and then point-warp to higher ground to replenish HP and MP, if available. The player can also warp-strike with a royal arm, but this might do extreme damage to Noctis as well. Attacking it from behind can trigger blindside attacks and powerful blindside links, especially with a greatsword. Behind the scenes Iron giant was one of the earliest enemies unveiled for the game, along with a behemoth. A gigantic iron giant appeared in the E3 2013 trailer, where Noctis and the party fought it in Insomnia, seemingly as part of the imperial invasion. It may have inspired the presentation of the Old Wall in Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV, who also appear as towering armored beings with gargantuan weapons. An iron giant appears at the Citadel in Platinum Demo – Final Fantasy XV as the final boss, likely as an allusion to the iron giant from the 2013 trailer. Other appearances ''A King's Tale: Final Fantasy XV Iron giants have a large amount of health, but have lower defense if engaged after they unleash an attack. Regis can roll-dodge ( / ) through their attacks to quickly take advantage of this vulnerability. Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances Minecraft FFXV Iron Giant.png|''Minecraft'' skin Gallery Iron giant spawns in FFXV.png|Spawning. Iron-Giant-Squeeze-FFXV.png|Squeeze. Iron-Giant-Gravity-Sphere-FFXV.png|Gravity sphere. Iron Giant sword smash from FFXV.png|Sword smash. Iron-Giant-Starshell-FFXV.png|Iron Giant Enervated by Starshell. Daemon-sunlight-damage-FFXV.png|Iron Giant being damaged by the sun. Iron-Giant-Platinum-Demo-FFXV.png|Iron Giant in Platinum Demo. IrongiantXV.jpg|Iron Giant in the E3 2013 trailer. Invincible Iron Giant.jpg|Invincible Iron Giant lure. Etymology Related enemies *Gargantua *Ganymede *Red Giant *Chandravarma ru:Железный гигант (Final Fantasy XV) Category:Enemies in Final Fantasy XV Category:Marks in Final Fantasy XV Category:Enemies in A King's Tale: Final Fantasy XV